


Early Rising [podfic]

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Thor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “Whatever is the matter?” Loki asks, perplexed even in his half-asleep state. “Did you suffer a nightmare?”This time, when Loki strokes his fingers over Thor’s hip once again, Thor gives a helpless and full-bodied shiver.“Quite the opposite,” Thor says, and Loki can hear him smiling even if he cannot see it. “I just awoke from a most pleasant dream.”





	Early Rising [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkpixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpixel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396358) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 



> Podficced as a surprise gift for Darkpixel aka [assgardianroses](https://assgardianroses.tumblr.com/), because you were so kind and encouraging on my previous podfics :) Enjoy! ♥

The file can be downloaded via my [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-520737414).

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/)


End file.
